


God Speed

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	God Speed

The service was perfect, dignified, respectful. His last wishes were to be buried along side his beloved wife in Minnesota where they had met. SG1 had been given the privilege of escorting their beloved leader to his final resting place along with his daughter and granddaughters and several SGC personel including a few more Generals but everyone had gathered at Jack's after the burial and the atmosphere was relaxed, stories shared and tanks were semi forgotten, everyone was respectful of each other but there was no outranking today....today they were people brought together to share their grief.  
Sam ducked outside she needed a moment. Not many people knew George was her godfather her protector especially when her own father had passed and he had even gone to the President on her and Jack's behalf. He wanted her to be happy. Silent tears began to fall as she wiped her eyes she heard tiny sobs and muffled voices. She looked around and her heart broke.  
There out on the dock where Tessa and Kayla Hammond's granddaughters. Sam mentally kicked herself no one had realized they were outside. She walked over to them and sat down. "Hey guys.." they both tried to smile at her Kayla was 12 Tessa 10, they were old enough to know what was happening but no where near old enough to know how to deal with it . Sam smiled " remember when grandpa would take us fishing?" That got smiles. " He would cast the lines out then start his stories remember? " He caught a 14 lb bass once" Tessa said " He'd say be really quite so he could hear the fish talking and we'll know where they were hiding" Kay added. Sam smiled " then when we were trying to hear too what would happen? " He'd throw us in!!!" They both said giggling.That gave sam an idea, why not she thought. " Cmon guys let's go say goodbye." The girls were surprised when she them into the house but to the end of the dock and she proceeded to remove her jacket and shoes. The girls looked stunned. " I can't think of a better way can you?" This got big grins on the girls faces. Jack was looking out the window and knew what was happening. He smiled and looked around "oh what the hell," he mumbled and headed out.  
Sam was just about to lower herself in when she felt strong arms surround her and propel her forward. She surfaced a little freaked that Hammond's ghost had pushed her. Just then Jack surfaced shaking water everywhere and making noise. " What's this I see you three having a goodbye party without me huh?" Sam smiled. " Whatcha waiting for?" Jack asked he jumped up and grabbed both girls landing with a splash but careful not to go under. The girls laughed and giggled splashing water at Jack and then trying to swim away. They all made their way out away from the dock "what now," Kayla asked. Sam smiled now we think if something we wanna tell him, we look up to the sky, and shout it out loud so he can hear." You guys ready?" Tessa went to Sam, Kayla to Jack "ok look up and on 3..1,2,3 LOVE YOU GRANDPA, they both yelled. "God speed skipper", " rest well, love you"


End file.
